


Four Wings are Better than None

by Ethanawriter



Series: Purple Lightning AU [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Maria Hill, BAMF Phil Coulson, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mocking, Multi, Original Characters Joins the Avengers, Original Characters Meets the Avengers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Phil Coulson, SHIELD, salty tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanawriter/pseuds/Ethanawriter
Summary: This is the story of the seventh Avenger, a SHIELD agent that was brought in as a Clint Barton substitute when Loki's borrowed forces threatened the world in 2012. Ethan was then removed from the team, as he had served his propose, and with Agent Barton no longer compromised, there was no point to stick around. Ethan thought he'd never see the team again after that. Oh, what the future had in store for our little bird.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Phil Coulson & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Nick Fury & Avengers Team, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Purple Lightning AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Four Wings are Better than None

**Author's Note:**

> New story, this time with Bird-Ethan. He is very much like a bird, and he's basically like if Spider-Man was bitten by a radioactive bird instead of a spider. Plus his sparky-spark powers lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is informed of his new assignment as a temporary replacement for Agent Barton in the Avengers Initiative.
> 
> Ethan Eise begins to establish himself with people outside of his superior for the first time in years. It's all temporary, but it's not like Ethan was ignoring that fact! He just... keeps forgetting and... getting attached...- Arc 1 Summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One bay-BE!! I wanted to try this type of story with a bird-Ethan.

Ethan let out an annoyed breath, the feathers on his wings twitching impatiently.

As much as he enjoyed fieldwork, his mind was racing with ideas that he can't write down.

Hopefully, they won't slip away by the time he's finished, but that was a low chance.

A man charged toward him, to which Ethan swung up his scythe with him standing on the top of the blade, causing the man to collide with a wall instead of him.

The man groaned, but before he could do any more damage, Ethan had him in cuffs, just like the other four attackers.

He was in the middle of a -mostly- abandoned HYDRA building, and at this point, he was just taking out the trash.

His long, purple wings -both sets- were furled against his back, mostly useless in this setting.

It was a solo mission, mostly because they were low on agents to spare at the moment.

Technically, that wasn't allowed, but no one would really care too much if Ethan didn't come back from this mission.

He was, as one might say, expendable.

Ethan was always sent on baby missions or missions that weren't too high stake.

He guessed it was due to his age, he was only sixteen, but you'd think that SHIELD would take advantage of a powerful flying bird mutant.

And powerful wasn't just a word used to boost his own ego.

Ethan's mutation started out as just two wings, which grew into four, then his mutation adapted again at twelve- grapping SHIELD's attention- into four wings, and the ability to create and control his own lightning and fire, then again and fifteen to add the ability to spit and release toxic gas from his lungs.

And that's without mentioning his enhanced senses, strength, speed/reflexes, and his healing factor.

So yeah, powerful was a good word to describe him.

Ethan plugged the USB he had been given for this mission into the central computer he found.

Apparently, it would get all the information available from this and any connected computers, deleting the files from existence so that only the USB had a copy.

Etha leaned against the wall, spinning his scythe around in his hand.

The scythe had been designed by him, out of scraps he was able to get ahold of during missions and when he wasn't on lockdown at the SHIELD compound.

His wings twitched once more, but it was less out of annoyance this time.

Ethan wasn't too surprised, he was due for a molt soon, his wings were ruffled and ragged from overtime wear and tear.

It made Ethan want to get back to his room even more.

Molting was always so stressful, and he could only hope that a mission wouldn't come up when it REALLY got started.

That would be hell, and also extremely annoying since he'd leave blood everywhere.

Once he got back, he'd make sure to tell his supervisor about his starting molt.

He'd mark Ethan as too injured for missions, and then Ethan would get his usually two and a half-ish months to recover.

Thanks to his enhanced healing, molting didn't take six to seven months for him, the time cut in half.

However, that meant that instead of one molt per year, he'd have two or three.

A small price to pay he guessed.

At most, he'd have a few small missions that wouldn't involve his wings or too much physical labor.

His supervisor was a man named Krill Smith, though Ethan doubted that was his actual name. 

It wasn't uncommon for important agents to not want to share details like that.

After all, why take the risk of telling a less-important agent something that could be used against you in the field should they be captured.

It made sense, he supposed.

At the end of the day, it really wasn't any of Ethan's business, and frankly, he didn't care.

The USB beeped, signaling a finished job.

Ethan clicked a button on his scythe, shift into a rule-size cylinder, making the weapon able to be attached to the belt on his hip.

Once the scythe was secure, Ethan moved over to the computer, making sure everything was removed and in the USB.

Ethan plucked the USB out and made his way out of the HYDRA compound, waiting in the drop-off zone.

A carrier would stop by soon and take him back to the compound, and he'd be able to have a peaceful molt.

Well, as peaceful as molting could get.

When the jet landed, instead of just Krill walking over to him, he was accompanied by an older man.

Ethan straightened his stance and placed his at his side.

Krill always told him to be respectful to other agents, especially when they were with Krill.

It just meant that they were more important than Ethan, so he was not to be disrespectful.

That would only piss Krill off, and he'd make training ten-times harder.

Normally, Ethan wouldn't be too worried, but he was on the cusp of going into a molt, and Krill had before refused to let Ethan take a break during his molt, instead giving him grunt-work missions with a lot of need for his wings as punishment.

"Agent Eise. Mission report."

**_ *All files available have been secured, sir. Four HYDRA agents were found but dealt with, waiting to be taken in for questioning. They are currently unconscious, sir.*  _ ** Ethan signed.

Krill nodded.

"And you have the package?"

Ethan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_ No shit I have the USB, what do you think 'All files available have been secured' means? _ He thought annoyed.

**_ *Yes sir.*  _ ** Ethan took out the USB, now put back in the small pouch he had been given before the mission started, handing it over to his superior.

Krill nodded once more.

"Good." 

Krill motioned to the man standing next to him. 

"This is Agent Coulson. He'll be in charge of you for the next few weeks. Director Fury has requested you for a high-risk mission, and you'll be working on a team of other agents. Agent Coulson will give you more information and the mission file on your way back to the compound. You'll be on call, so be ready."

The 'Don't fuck this up' went unsaid.

**_ *Yes sir.* _ **

Worry swirled in Ethan's stomach.

Would he be able to last long enough to finish the mission before his molt started? He would have to if he didn't want to piss off his superior. That man held grudges like nobody's business.

Something told him this wouldn't go well, but he didn't say that.

Instead, he followed the new agent onto the quinjet, standing up straight and listening intently to the Agents every word.

It wasn't long before the quinjet was off the ground and in the air with Ethan reading a copy of the mission file.

The basic idea of this mission was that:

_ Loki, the Asgardian God of Mischief, stole an energy cube called the Tesseract, the was previously in SHIELD's hold.  _

_ To combat this, Director Fury has activated the Avengers Initiative, a superhero recruitment effort to defeat the unprecedented threat to Earth.  _

_ The team was to consist of Anthony 'Iron Man' Stark, Steve 'Captain America' Rogers, Bruce 'the Hulk' Banner, Natasha 'the Black Widow' Romanoff, Ethan 'Pitohui' Eise, and Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton.  _

Ethan could have laughed at the chosen name for him.

He guessed that was the name of some sort of bird, but it was still a really stupid name for him.

Oh well, Ethan had never gotten a say in anything anyhow, so he'd probably would have been floored if they asked for his opinion for a name.

And also really excited, but that was beside the point.

He couldn't help but wonder if anyone else had a name chosen for them, or if it had been predetermined by SHIELD.

_ They are currently in the recruitment stages, and only Agent Romanoff, Steve Rogers, and Agent Eise are confirmed recruitments. _

_ The mission is to retrieve the Tesseract and get it back into SHIELD's safekeeping. _

_ Loki has yet to make a move towards any civilians and his plan is unknown. _

_ He is reported to have some SHIELD agents under his control, Agent Barton reported to be compromised.  _

The file went on to explain the ins and outs of the Tesseract and the thermonuclear astrophysics of it all, and Ethan couldn't be more invested-and excited.

It was rare he'd ever get a mission like this, and although he was only on the retrieval team with Steve Rogers- Captain Rogers was to become his temporary supervisor during the mission, with Ethan also reporting to Agent Coulson- he'd still get a chance to see Bruce Banner in action.

He was an amazing scientist and Ethan loved his work.

He had read all of Doctor Banner's papers and had so many questions he'd love to ask.

Of course, he'd never be able to actually talk to him, Ethan knew that.

He was just an expendable soldier with no business bothering the man, plus they'd be in the middle of a mission, there'd be no time.

But given the option to just observe Doctor Banner was more than enough to make pushing back his molting-break worth it.

Ethan also held a light interest to get to meet Tony Stark.

Ethan had never heard of the man, but Doctor Stark seemed to be some sort of science prodigy, so it would be interesting to see him too.

Soon the quinjet landed, and Ethan followed Agent Coulson out and onto the helicarrier. 

Apparently, there wasn't time to go back to the compound.

As they walked, the agent turned to him and smiled.

"Okay, so I'll be taking you to Fury first and you two will go to give Captain America a visit. After that, you'll probably be coming back here with him. Sound good?"

_ Do I look like I have a choice? _

**_ *Yes sir.* _ **

Agent Coulson chuckled.

"You don't have to 'sir' me, Pitohui. Makes me feel like an old man." He chuckled. "I'm perfectly fine if you call me Phil."

Ethan blinked in surprise and hastily sighed:  **_ *Okay Phil. You can call me Ethan then.* _ **

Phil smiled at Ethan.

"No problem Ethan. I'm glad to have you on the team."

Ethan beamed at the man's words and followed Phil to the bridge of the ship, where Director Fury looked over some holo-files.

Upon their entrance, the Director nodded toward them and stood, the files closing themselves.

"Agent Coulson. It's good to see you again."

Phil smiled. 

"Hey, Boss! Brought you a gift." Phil said jokingly.

Director Fury smiled gently looking at the pair then nodded.

"Thank you Phil. You're dismissed for now."

Phil nodded, waved at Ethan, then left.

Ethan turned back to the Director, standing at attention.

"Agent Eise. It's good to formally meet you. I'm afraid there isn't much time for introductions, we're a bit on the clock."

Ethan nodded, then remember what Krill had always told him.

_ "-When addressing a superior, you always use your words. No matter if you're mute, you can always sign.-" _

**_ *Of course, sir.* _ ** Ethan signed quickly.

Director Fury nodded approvingly then motioned for Ethan to follow him.

"I want to get you a bit more acclimated with the team, so you'll come with me to speak with Captain Rogers."

**_ *Yes sir.* _ **

\-------------------

When Ethan and the Director entered the gym the Captain was in at 3 in the morning, Captain Rogers seemed to be working on his fifth punching bag. 

_ Impressive. _

"Trouble sleeping?" Director Fury asked, approaching the soldier.

Ethan followed suit, not saying anything, just observing.

The soldier huffed dryly but didn't stop hitting the newly put-up bag.

"I slept for seventy years, sir. I think I've had my fill."

Fury stopped a few feet away from Captain Rogers.

** " ** Then you should be out, celebrating, seeing the world."

Captain Rogers stopped punching and walked over to the bench, unraveling the tape off his hands, seeming a bit amused but much more annoyed by that statement.

** " ** I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost."

Ethan thought that was an interesting statement. It sounded like Captain Rogers had some form of PTSD from his time in World War II. 

That wasn't any of Ethan's business though.

He probably wasn't supposed to hear it anyway.

"We've made some mistakes along the way. Some very recently."

Captain Rogers stood up fully and finally directed his attention to Director Fury and Ethan.

Captain Rogers eyed Ethan warily, who straightened up under his temporary superior's gaze.

His feathers twitched, much like they did before he took flight.

Ethan's eyes, the Sclera jet black, with purple irises and yellow pupils, stared right back.

His eyes lingered on Ethan's metal face mask, to his taloned-hands, then finally to his wings.

Shaking his head slightly, he aimed his gaze towards Director Fury once more.

"You here with a mission, sir?"

** " ** I am. "

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

** " ** Trying to save it."

Fury handed Captain Rogers a file similar to Ethan's own, which Ethan didn't doubt had more information on the mission.

Superiors always were to know more than field agents.

Captain Rogers let out a heavy breath.

"Hydra's secret weapon."

Director Fury nodded.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, the Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

Captain Rogers looked up from the file and to Director Fury.

"Who took it from you?" He asked, handing him back the file.

** " ** He's called Loki. He's not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

Captain Rogers looked back to Ethan, then to Director Fury.

"At this point, I doubt anything would surprise me."

"Ten bucks says you're wrong. There's a debriefing package waiting for you back at your apartment."

Captain Rogers turned and picked up a punching bag. Then, he started walking out of the gym.

Fury followed, to whom Ethan followed.

** " ** Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

** " ** You should have left it in the ocean." He called out, leaving them alone in the room.

_ Helpful Captain Rogers, really glad you're in the room right now. Or well, were.  _ Ethan thought sullenly.

Fury turned to Ethan.

"Alright Kid, you're up. You'll go with Agent Coulson and retrieve Stark."

**_ *Yes sir.* _ **

\----------------------

Ethan watched, impressed as the tower before him lit up.

According to Phil, Stark Tower was now self-sustaining.

Agent Coulson huffed in annoyance as he tried to access the doors of the tower, but was met with some sort of firewall. 

He already tried calling Doctor Stark, but his AI, JAVIS, said Doctor Stark wasn't taking any calls at the moment.

Ethan tapped Phil's shoulder.

**_ *Si- Phil. If I may be so bold, can I see the code? I might be able to get past it?* _ **

Phil paused, then shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

He passed the tablet over to Ethan, who made quick work of bypassing the firewalls.

Phil watched, impressed, and praised Ethan's intelligence, calling him a genius. 

Ethan beamed under the praise and worked twice as hard to bypass only what they would need to enter the building and get on Doctor Stark's phone, instead of trying to get past everything at once, like Phil had been trying.

Both would have worked, Ethan's way just worked quicker.

Soon enough they were in the building and Phil was on the phone with Doctor Stark.

"Stark, we need to talk," Phil said into the phone.

** " ** You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message." The man on the other end responded, and Ethan could hear a woman quietly laughing.

** " ** This is urgent," Phil said with an eye roll.

** " ** Then leave it urgently." 

As Doctor Stark spoke, the elevator door slid open, Ethan and Phil standing side by side. 

Phil smiled slightly and hung up the phone. 

"Security breach." A man, Doctor Stark Ethan guessed, yelped.

He turned to the woman next to him, who Ethan DID recognize, Pepper Potts. "That's on you."

"Mr. Stark," Phil said.

"Phil! Come in." Miss Potts said, standing and moving over to where the two stood, now exiting the elevator.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent."

"Come on in," Pepper said with a smile.

She looked to Ethan, her smile just as friendly and bright.

"Hello. I don't think we've met before. I'm Pepper Potts." 

Ethan smiled back, though it was hidden by his face mask.

**_ *Agent Eise or Ethan. Either is fine. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Potts.* _ **

He was tempted to ramble on about her amazing accomplishments but didn't.

It would be rude, she most likely didn't care, and they didn't have much time according to Director Fury.

Miss Potts nodded. "The same here Agent Eise."

"We're celebrating." She explained, smiling at them both.

"Sorry, we can't stay."

"Which is why he  ** can't  ** stay." Doctor Stark hissed.

Doctor Stark paused, staring at Ethan, then looked to Phil.

"Who's the kid?"

Phil ignored him.

"SHIELD needs you to look this over." 

He held out the file towards Tony.

"As soon as possible."

"I don't like being handed things. And you didn't answer my question." Doctor Stark announced. 

Miss Potts rolled her eyes.

"That's alright, 'cause I love to be handed things. So, let's trade."

She passed her glass of champagne to Phil and took the file from him. Then she grabbed Doctor Stark's glass of champagne "-Thank you.-" while passing the file over to him.

When Doctor Stark looked at Phil expectantly, he sighed and motioned to Ethan.

"This is Agent Ethan Eise."

Phil paused, then smirked.

"He also got me into your tower five minutes quicker," Phil added looking proud.

For once, Ethan was happy he had on his metal face mask.

It meant that no one could see the blush on his cheeks at the compliment.

"How old are you?"

**_ *Sixteen, sir.* _ **

"JARVIS, Translate."

"He said sixteen, sir." A voice said.

Doctor Stark let out a low whistle.

"Only sixteen, yet hacked my tower." He muttered, but his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Doctor Stark turned the file he had been given over in his hands, then looked back to Phil.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday."

Phil sighed.

"This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about The Avengers?"

She paused. 

"Which I...I know nothing about."

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Doctor Stark said, walking back, towards a holo-board.

"I didn't know that either."

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others."

Ethan frowned. 

That  ** wasn't  ** in Doctor Stark's file.

Maybe he missed it?

"That I did know." Miss Potts said with a laugh.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Phil snapped.

Ethan could almost hear Doctor Stark rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Miss Potts, got a minute?" 

She smiled at them both, and motioned one minute, before turning and walking over to her partner. 

Doctor Stark was busy placing the file into his own databases, however, he still spoke lowly as Miss Potts approached.

Ethan knew he wasn't meant to hear their conversation, and he didn't want to.

It's not his fault he has enhanced hearing anyhow.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment." 

Doctor Stark watched as the holo-board loaded the file up.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment. This seems serious, Phil's pretty shaken."

Doctor Stark turned to look at Miss Potts, seeming perplexed.

"How did you notice? And why is he Phil?"

Miss Potts ignored him and motioned to the ready files.

"What is all of this?"

"This is, uh..." 

Tony expanded his arms and six different profiles appeared in holographic form, floating in the air in front of Doctor Stark and Miss Potts.

"This."

The profiles included Captain Rogers in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacked the army at Culver University, Loki, Ethan flying straight through a HYDRA carrier, causing it to explode as he fought off other agents on the ground, the Tesseract, and the God of Lightning, Thor, fighting a Destroyer in New Mexico. 

All of which Tony and Pepper look at in silent awe.

"...I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight." Miss Potts said, turning back to Doctor Stark.

** " ** Tomorrow." Doctor Stark said, not looking away.

Miss Potts sighed.

"You've got homework."

She glanced back to the screen.

"You've got a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn't?" he asked, peeling his eyes from the screen.

She looked at him incredulously.

"If you didn't?"

"Yeah."

"You mean if you finished?"

Doctor Stark nodded.

"Well, um...then..."

She leaned in and-

Ethan's eyes went wide and he REALLY regretted having enhanced hearing.

_ Oh my god. Kill me please. Ew, EW,  _ **_ EW _ ** _! _

No offense to the couple, but Ethan hated the physical stuff in romantic relationships.

It was just- just- ew.

Tony gasped.

At least Phil had the decency to look away in embarrassment.

"Square deal. It's the last date."

Miss Potts kissed him, and Ethan could live with that rather than EVER hearing what Miss Potts just said ever again in his whole life.

"Work hard." She said with a grin.

Pepper turned and walked over to the two of them.

"So... any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?"

Phil nodded.

"I can drop you."

"Fantastic."

"Oh! I wanna hear about uhh, what was her name, Audrey! Is that still a thing?"

"She moved back to Portland."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

The two stepped into the elevator, Phil looking at Ethan.

"Ethan, you coming?"

He nodded, quickly followed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Doctor Stark grabbing the Tesseract in holograph form, seeming worried.

\---------------------

Once more inside the quinjet, Captain Rogers was sitting down across from Ethan and Phil with a tablet, watching the footage of the Hulk's attack on the Army at Culver University.

Ethan knew because he could hear the roars, matching those he had heard when at Doctor Stark's tower.

"We're about forty minutes out from the base, sir." The pilot announced.

Nodding, Phil stood up from his seat and walked over to Captain Rogers.

Ethan considered doing the same, but Phil never asked Ethan to come with him, so he left it at that.

Captain Rogers looked up at Phil as he approached and sat down next to him. "So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?"

Phil shrugged.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

In the video, the Hulk roars with fury as he slams a jeep apart.

Captain Rogers hummed.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?"

Phil chuckled.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

At the blank look on Captain Rogers's face, Phil rephrased.

"He's like a smart person. I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially." Phil added. 

Captain Rogers smiled at Phil.

"I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

Captain Rogers looked down and frowned. Then, he stood up, closed his laptop, and walked over to Ethan with Phil following.

"I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you onboard."

Captain Rogers watched Ethan as he approached.

The teen just blinked up at him.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." Captain Rogers said, turning back to Phil.

"Oh, you are. Absolutely. Uh... we've made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

Captain Rogers frowned.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old-fashioned?"

Phil smiled.

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." 

Captain Rogers nodded, smiling lightly.

Then he turned back to Ethan.

"So. You're the agent that's been assigned to me then?"

Ethan scrambled to stand and signed:  **_ *Yes sir.* _ **

Steve bit his lip.

"Can he speak?"

The question wasn't directed at Ethan, instead of at Phil who shook his head.

"No. Ethan was badly injured in the field. He was going to make a full recovery, then his mutation changed, and his muteness had to be permanent." Phil explained.

Ethan said nothing about the fact that Phil skipped the parts about the change ended up with him spitting acid by accident- thus the mask- and the fact that his mission-gone-wrong ended up with painful and permanent burn marks on his skin, and his mouth ripped open with a kitchen knife as a reminder of why you are never to disappoint your superiors.

Then again, Captain Rogers most likely didn't care.

So Ethan just nodded.

Captain Rogers sighed.

"Alright well, I'm going to have to learn sign language then."

Ethan frowned.

Why? 

His position on the team was only because they need a temporary replacement for Agent Barton since he was compromised.

He'd be gone as soon as this mission was over.

But it was not Ethan's place to correct Captain Rogers, so he did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write, can't wait to post the next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Update on 2/29/21


End file.
